


Trying

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Murasakibara and Himuro's relationship changes, but they don't think about defining it until they're asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Murasakibara's birthday \o/

The first time Murasakibara kisses Himuro, it feels entirely natural.

They're sprawled out on the grass at the park just by Murasakibara's family home. The chill of the autumn breeze in the afternoon has driven most people indoors and as much as Murasakibara doesn't like the cold, he likes the fact that there isn't anyone else around. 

He likes the fact that it means he and Himuro are alone together. Himuro has brought a blanket to spread out over the grass, because he's thoughtful that way. They're lying on the thick material, their shoulders touching from how close they are. Murasakibara doesn't entirely fit on the blanket unless he bends his legs lies diagonally across it. Himuro fits against him in the space that's left, the way that he always does. 

It's one of the reasons he likes Himuro so much; they fit together without really having to try. They're similar enough to understand each other without annoying each other too much. Himuro is patient with him, the same way Murasakibara's impatience cuts through Himuro's tendency to overcomplicate things. They work well together, and it's with that in mind that Murasakibara rolls onto his side, pulling Himuro closer against him.

"Atsushi?" Himuro's voice is soft, and his breath is warm against Murasakibara's lips. 

The rest comes without thought. Murasakibara closes the gap between their lips, kissing Himuro firmly, not knowing what comes next, not knowing anything beyond the fact that this is something he wants to do. 

He's surprised when Himuro wraps an arm around him, kissing back. 

"Atsushi," he says again, into the small space between their lips before he closes it with another kiss. His fingers slide into Murasakibara's hair, stroking it as he kisses harder. 

It leaves Murasakibara feeling a little dizzy. With Himuro not only willing but eager for this, it leaves Murasakibara wondering how long he's thought about it without mentioning it. 

It doesn't matter, Murasakibara decides. He rests his hand on Himuro's back, keeping him close. They kiss until they're both out of breath, pulling back and panting softly. Himuro lets out a soft chuckle, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Where did that come from?" 

"I don't know," Murasakibara replies truthfully. He keeps his hand on Himuro's hip, shutting his eyes and enjoying their proximity. "I wanted to." 

"That's enough for you, isn't it?" Himuro pulls back with a smile. He sits up, bending over to kiss Murasakibara's forehead. "It's enough for me too, then. Do you want to do it again?" 

"Yeah," Murasakibara hums, taking hold of Himuro's arm and tugging him back down.

"Not right now," Himuro laughs, bracing himself with a hand against the ground, keeping Murasakibara from pulling him all the way down. He presses another kiss to Murasakibara's forehead. "Later. Often? I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I like kissing you," Murasakibara answers. "I want to do it more." 

"I'll kiss you more, then," Himuro decides with a small nod. 

Murasakibara nods in return, satisfied with that. 

They don't discuss it beyond that. They don't really need to, when they're both happy with what they have. They're not open about it when they're at school because they can't be. It doesn't bother Murasakibara because he and Himuro spend most of their time together anyway. He doesn't care to tell the rest of the team because it's none of their business, and Himuro doesn't seem to care about it either. 

Their friendship might have shifted into something more, but Murasakibara likes that too. He likes the way Himuro's smiles might look just the same as always, but have changed in meaning. He likes the fact that the plans they make to spend time alone with each other are always heavy with promise of something more. 

It goes unnoticed until one weekend, when they're out with the rest of their team. Murasakibara wants to say that it's Himuro's fault, but he knows that it's not. 

It's just that Himuro is laughing at a joke that Fukui makes as they all sit around a bench with ice cream. There's a breeze blowing through the park and it pushes Himuro's hair across his face, covering both his eyes. Murasakibara reaches without a thought, brushing the hair back into place with his fingers, the same way he does when they're alone. He brushes his thumb against Himuro's lips as he pulls his hand back because that's become a habit too. 

He doesn't realise what he's done until he realises that everyone else is staring at him. 

"Murasakibara," Fukui says, cocking his head to the side. "…Are you and Himuro dating?" 

Murasakibara looks at Himuro, who would usually step in here, but he looks lost for a response. With a low hum, Murasakibara looks away, meeting Fukui's gaze. 

"Why would I date someone?" he asks. "Even if Muro-chin is better than most people, dating sounds like so much work." 

Himuro turns away with a smile, but it looks wrong. Murasakibara doesn't have the time to question him about it though, because Fukui makes an indignant noise.

"What do you mean he's _better than most people_? How do you even measure that?" 

"It's because Himuro spoils him," Liu speaks up. "He never says no to what Murasakibara wants, even if he's being unreasonable." 

"He says no to me all the time," Murasakibara points out with a frown. "He probably says no more than anyone else does." 

"That's because you spend the most time with him," Okamura replies, laughing. "I bet he still says yes more often." 

Humming in thought, Murasakibara concedes the point. He rests his hand on Himuro's back, suddenly wanting the contact. "Anyway, it doesn't matter why. Muro-chin is still the best." 

With a huff of amusement, Himuro leans back into Murasakibara's touch. "It's true though, I do spoil you." 

"I don't mind," Murasakibara shrugs, making the rest of their team laugh. 

The subject changes from there, and Murasakibara doesn't have any more chances to ask Himuro about his odd smile until much later, when they're all going in their separate directions.

"This way," Murasakibara says, leading the way to his house. 

Himuro pauses. "I have to go in the other direction to go home, Atsushi." 

Murasakibara frowns down at Himuro, then shrugs and falls into step with him. "I'll walk you home, then." 

"You don't have to—" Himuro begins, but cuts himself off and smiles at Murasakibara. It's the same odd smile from before. "Okay. If you want."

"Are you spoiling me?" Murasakibara asks as they walk. He gestures between them and then, to clarify, strokes his fingers across the nape of Himuro's neck. It makes him shiver every time, and this is no exception. Murasakibara lowers his voice, leaning down a little. "Is this all about you… spoiling me?"

"Don't be silly," Himuro replies. "I want it too, don't I? I have since the beginning." 

"Then why…" Murasakibara lets out a small noise of frustration. "I feel like I'm doing something wrong and I hate it." 

"You're not doing anything wrong," Himuro replies. "We're friends. We like kissing each other. That's it."

Murasakibara stops walking as he realises exactly what Himuro doesn't want to say. "…You want to be dating."

Himuro shakes his head. "If you don't want that, there's no point in discussing—" 

"Muro-chin," Murasakibara interrupts, folding his arms across his chest. 

"You said it's too much trouble," Himuro reminds him. "Even with me. That's all I need to know, Atsushi. What we have is fine." 

"I don't believe that," Murasakibara replies. "I don't think you believe it either."

Himuro laughs, looking away. "What else do you want me to say?" 

"What do you want _me_ to say?" Murasakibara asks. "Dating someone means that you have to put effort into that relationship and every time I _try_ to do something, it doesn't work out. I've stopped trying." 

Himuro shakes his head. "That's not true. You try when we play at basketball. You try at practice. You try when you get your homework done so that Masako-sensei doesn't bar you from practice. You try when you care about something. It works out, doesn't it?" 

"It's different with people," Murasakibara replies. "I'm not good at that." 

"Like Okamura said, we spend most of our time together," Himuro points out. "You're doing fine with me. We're good friends, aren't we Atsushi?" 

"But being your _boyfriend_ —"

"We're already spending time together. We already make plans with each other. We already eat together when we can. What more are you expecting me to ask from you?"

"It's no different to what we're already doing, then." Murasakibara frowns. "So what's the point of calling it something else?" 

"We don't have to," Himuro sighs. "But I like you, Atsushi, and I know you like me. I thought that at least with our friends, we could admit that." 

"So that's what you want," Murasakibara realises, resting his hand on Himuro's shoulder. "You want them to know that we like each other. Is that why Fukui asked me? He wanted to know if I liked you? That's all he meant by dating?" 

"Honestly," Himuro laughs. "You make it sound like it's some big, complicated, and terrifying thing." 

"Isn't it?" Murasakibara asks. "Being responsible for someone else's feelings like that? Giving them so much power over _your_ feelings?" 

"Maybe, for some people," Himuro allows. "But we'll be fine, Atsushi. We've been fine so far. We'll _be_ fine."

Humming in thought, Murasakibara takes Himuro's hand and squeezes it tightly before he lets go. "I guess if you believe it, I can believe it too. I trust you." 

Himuro smiles up at Murasakibara, tugging on the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a brief kiss. "I trust you too, Atsushi. We'll make it work. You'll see."


End file.
